I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by bam.it's.mandy
Summary: Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you are dreaming, wondering if it's me you are seeing.


**AN:**** Ok. So I just thought of this when I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith came onto my IPod. I absolutly love this song, and I hope you like what I think of for it. I've always loved this song, and I hope I portray it good with this oneshot. This has been sitting in my documents for a while, and I decided to repair it and post it! Credit goes to MadiWillow for my titleing for this oneshot, and being my beta! Thank you! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's extremly depressing. **

* * *

**Title: **_I Don't Want To Miss A Thing_

**Rating: K+**

**Author: **_MandySueeeee_

**Summary: **_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you are dreaming, wondering if it's me you are seeing..._

**Genre: **_Romance/General_

**Chapter: **_Oneshot_

_**December 24, 2010. **_

It's so hard to lay here and not be next to him. I wish he was here with me. After all, it is Christmas Eve. I tried calling a few hours ago, but no one answered. He was probably off with his family, having fun; like I should be doing. I didn't feel like having fun. This year just didn't feel like Christmas; for many reasons.

I got up slowly; walking into the hallway. I walked down the stairs slowly, seeing the beautifully decorated christmas tree and all the decorations throughout the living room. My friend Bella had come over and helped me put it up and decorate it. I walked into the kitchen slowly, getting a glass out of the cabinet, getting some water.

A year ago, my mom died in a car accident.At the time, I was here, in New York at college and I flew back to Albuquerque the minute that Taylor called me and told me. I guess my aunt thought it would be easier for Taylor to tell me than it would for her to.

So I'm by myself in my apartment in New York. I thought I was going to be seeing Troy for Christmas, but his plane was canceled yesterday. He was going to fly here from North Carolina to see me, but an unfortunate ice storm hit. He is attending Duke University, playing basketball for none other than the Blue Devils.

I leaned against the counter, holding my glass with both hands, bringing it to my lips as I slowly took a sip. I listened closely as I thought I heard my cell phone ringing.

I ran upstairs quickly as I jumped on my bed, opening my cell phone without looking at the caller ID first.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Hey there cutie. Why are you breathing like that?" Troy asked me as I laughed quietly.

"I was downstairs in the kitchen when you called. Sorry." I apologized as I layed down on my bed. I positioned my head on my pillow, yawning lightly as I tried not to show how tired I was.

"Don't apologize; but it is your fault that you were in the kitchen when I called." He said as I started to snicker to myself.

"Ha. Very funny, babe. I forgot to laugh that time." I said as the sarcasm came out in my voice. I smiled to myself as I layed there, listening to Troy's sweet voice, as I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you are far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where a moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure. _

"You tired baby?" Troy asked me as I yawned for the seventh time. I smiled as I shook my head, then remembered that he couldn't see me.

"No. I just had a stressful, draining day. I wish you were here with me." I said as I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"After all, it is Christmas." I said quietly, closing my eyes, just wishing he was laying next to me.

"I know baby. I wish I was there too. I really do." He said to me as tears started making their way down my face. I sobbed into my pillow, still grasping the phone as I held it to my ear.

"I miss you, Troy. I need you here. I don't want to lose you like I lost my mom." I breathed as my body started shaking with every heart-breaking sob I cried.

"Babe, I will find a way to get there soon."said Troy softly back, and I could hear someone talking to him. "Hold on, Gabi." He said as I could hear Brayden, Troy's brother, talking to him.

I waited a few seconds before Troy came back onto the phone.

"You aren't losing me. Not now, not ever. I promise." he whispered. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I love you, Gabs."

"I love you too. Please promise me you won't go anywhere. I don't want to have to lose you. I really don't." I cried as my voice choked with emotion, sending myself into tears again.

"I promise, Gabriella Marie, that I won't go anywhere. I'm here for you, always."

"I believe you. I love you, Troy." I whispered, yawning for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"You need some sleep sweetheart. Go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you." I said quietly, clenching my eyes shut as I tried to stop the tears from coming.

"I love you too. Goodnight babe." Troy said one last time as I heard the line go dead.

_Dont want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

I walked into the kitchen, it being too early for me not to have a cup of coffee. I spotted a bright green envelope sitting on my kitchen counter; I eyed it suspiciously, knowing that I didn't leave an envelope on the counter the night before. As I walked over to the counter, I noticed my name scrawled on the front of it. The handwriting looked strangely familiar.

As my curosity grew, I picked it up, sliding my finger under the flap as I opened it. I took the small piece of paper out, recognizing the paper. I looked up, looking at my fridge to the yellow sticky note that was placed there.

_Gabi, Turn around. _

Finally, I turned around. Astonished at what I saw, tears started forming in my eyes. There he was, standing there.

"Troy?" I questioned, my voice quivering, wondering if it really was him, or one of my idiotic friends dressed up in a Troy costume. In reality, they would do that.

"It's me, baby." he revealed, smiling at me as I ran into his arms.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you. I thought that you weren't going to be able to get here." I cried into his shoulder as my body shook with sobs.

Troy patiently rubbed my back, whispers traveling from his mouth into my ear.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters." he soothed as I nodded my head into his shoulder.

We stood in each other's embrace for a while before laying down on the couch and falling back asleep.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God were together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and Ever._

_**10:52 AM **_

"Gabs, baby, wake up." Troy whispered into my ear softly, his breath tickling my neck.

"No. I want to sleep." I groaned as I rolled over, pulling the covers completly over my head.

"Come on babe. I have a surprise." pleaded Troy as I started laughing.

"How about the surprise is that I get to sleep for a while longer..." I offered as he pulled the covers off of my body in one swift move.

"Troy!" I moaned as I sat up. "Ok, I'm up now. What do you want?" I asked trying to act as if I was angry, but the smile slowly slipped back onto my face.

"Get yourself dressed, and be down in the living room in a few minutes." Troy told me, smiling too, before he walked out of my room.

I jumped out of bed quickly, grabbing my hot pink robe and tying it around my small frame, slipping my small feet into my matching slippers. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I looked into the kitchen, seeing an amazing sight infront of my eyes.

Troy had turned the lights down and set up a candle-lite breakfast. There was an aroma of pancakes and syrup. I smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"This is all for you, princess." he said as I smiled at him.

"Troy, you didn't have to do all of this." I said smiling at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"You are the love of my life, and yes, I didn't have to do this, but I did anyways." He paused. "Shall we eat m'lady?"

"We shall." I obliged as he pulled my seat out for me, letting me sit down before pushing it back in.

We ate our amazing breakfast and talked about everything. Enjoying the peace of the day, just being around each other, and I had gotten my Christmas wish; to be with Troy.

_**December 30, 2010. 6:38 PM**_

"Come on babe. Our reservations are for seven, we're gonna be late." Troy called from the kitchen, trying to get me out of my room faster .

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I said breathlessly, rushing through the hallway, hoping I looked fairly descent. My crimson red dress hung slightly below my knees. It had a thick,black ribbon that tied around my waist, and draped down in the back. I had red, three inch high heels on to complete the look. My curly locks fell down, lightly falling down my back.

I strode into the living room, seeing Troy standing near the couch, dressed in his khaki dress pants and a black dress shirt.

"You look very elegant tonight." he said as I reached him. He brought me close to his chest, kissing my lips lightly, but the kiss; it still made my head spin.

I kept my eyes closed as a smile crept onto my lips. He kissed me a second time, making the kiss last longer. "I love you." he said softly, slightly above a whisper. Feeling his breath on my lips made my emotions go wild.

"I love you too, Troy Hunter Bolton."

"Shall we go to dinner?" He asked me, holding his arm out for me to take. I took his arm as we walked out of my apartment, whisking ourselves away to what would become my fairy tale evening.

_**7:45 PM**_

We had just got done with dinner, sitting outside in the resturant's gazebo. It's amazing outside, the stars in the sky twinkling.

"It's amazing out here, I never thought the stars would shine so bright." I said, smiling over at Troy.

"I never thought you could shine so bright in my life." Troy whispered as I beamed.

He stood up, walking infront of me. I smiled at him as he rocked on his heels nervously.

"Troy, babe, are you ok?" I asked him, laughing as I thought his nervousness was cute. He nodded at me before taking my hands in his.

"Gabriella, ever since I layed my eyes on you, I have dreamed of marrying you. You are the one for me, and I truly feel that. We have been through everything together, and as we continue to fight things that come our way, our brick wall continues to stand. I love you, and I want to make you my wife and grow old with you. I want to spend every minute from here on out with you. Gabriella Marie, will you do the honor in making me so happy, and accepting to become my wife?" Tears formed in my eyes as I clasped my hand over my mouth.

My face glowed up at Troy, my mind not being able to form words. I nodded, tears falling freely down my face. Troy slid the ring onto my finger as I was able to see it shining in the moonlight.

"I love you, Troy. You are my everything." I breathed up at him before our lips connected.

This was the fairy tale that I had always dreamed about. I never thought it would come true, but it finally did. My Prince Charming rescued me, and never let go.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I hope all of you enjoyed it, and feedback would be amazing! **


End file.
